A Mug And A Pen
by BellatrixLestrangey
Summary: Baavira Week Day 4: Coffee Shop. High school AU, a jock Kuvira asks a hipster Baatar to be her study partner.


"I thought that I'd find you here." Kuvira muttered.

Baatar looked up from his coffee and pushed at his glasses. "Why did you think that?"

She motioned to his entire get up; a brown and sable plaid shirt and pants of a darker brown, complete with a maroon beanie and a matching fashion scarf. "Don't hipsters like coffee shops."

" ."

She didn't have the heart to tell him that she was completely serious. "They do, yes?"

"Yes." He confirmed. "But I am not a hipster."

She quirked a brow. "You could have fooled me."

"I'm not a hipster." He reiterated.

"What's that you're working on?"

He hesitated. "A...a screenplay." He muttered in defeat.

She slid into the seat next to him with a smirk. "And you're listening to indie music, aren't you?"

"No!" He answered too quickly.

"You are a fully functioning stereotype." Kuvira noted.

"Whatever." He grumbled. "What does the school jock want with the hipster anyways?" He asks.

"First of all…"

"Let me guess, you're not a jock?"

Kuvira gave an amused sniff. "Oh no, I absolutely am." She shrugged. "First of all, I'm here to warn you that Yukashi still wants to kick your ass." Baatar winced at this. "Second of all, I suppose that I'm a functioning stereotype myself. I need a study partner and I figured that you must be good at math, being as you're in the school's physics and engineering clubs."

Baatar took a swig of his coffee. "I'll help you with your studies if you protect me from Yukashi."

Kuvira pondered the offer. She supposed that she wouldn't mind an opportunity to assert her dominance. "You have yourself a deal." She agreed, slapping a hefty stack of worksheets onto the table.

"Why does Yukashi want to kick my ass anyways?"

"Something about you making a fool of him in chemistry class." Kuvira shrugged.

"I told him not to mix random concoctions. It isn't my fault that he didn't listen. He did that to himself…"

"The thing about jocks." Kuvira leaned in as if to disclose some confidential information. "We don't like to take responsibility for things. For example, it is Kiha's fault that I am behind on all of this," she motions to the stack of papers. "She always invites me to watch her father's baseball matches on the weekends. She knows that I wouldn't miss one."

"I thought that you were into wrestling." Baatar remarked.

"I part-take in wrestling, I like watch other sports." She shrugged. She was about to speak again when he cut her off.

"I can see why you're falling behind, start thinking less of sports and more of math."

Kuvira shuddered. What a dismal prospect. "Perhaps I can if you make math interesting."

"Now you're pushing it."

"Don't hipsters like math?"

"You're thinking of the preps." Baatar shrugged, though he probably could pass as one of them. "I'm a math wiz, but it's still soul suckingly boring."

Kuvira laughed. "Who says that anymore?"

"Says what? Math wiz?" He guessed.

She nodded.

"I do." He rolled his eyes and finished the last of his coffee. He beckoned the server over. "You want me to buy you one? You're probably going to need it if we're going to get through all of that." He eyed the papers.

"A coffee does sound nice." Kuvira agreed. "Perhaps I wouldn't be so behind if the school invested in putting coffee makers in math classrooms."

"Alright." He tapped the worksheets with his pen. "Time to focus."

** .oOo.**

He didn't expect her to stick around after the test. After she had well and aced it, what need had a woman like her for a hipster nerd like himself? He scolded himself for letting her use him like that. When it came down to it, he got the short end of the stick. Yukashi never even came through with his threat so Kuvira never had to hold up her end of the bargain. He sighed, supposing that at least he had something to write about now.

The sound of a chair scraping against tile aggravated his ears and jolted him out of his concentration. Based upon the cringe sprawled across her face, he'd say that Kuvira hadn't meant to be so loud. She sat herself in the chair.

"Have another test?" He quipped bitterly.

"Sure, if testing your patience counts." Kuvira shrugged.

"What do you want?"

Kuvira lifted her arms in mock surrender. "Just came by to thank you."

Baatar looked up from his writing, "you…did?"

Kuvira nodded, flashing him a charming smile. "Hasn't anyone ever thanked you before."

He scratches his head. "No. Actually people tend to just use me and go. To be honest, I was expecting the same from you."

She quirked a brow. "You can't get rid of me that easily, Baatar." She paused. "Hipster isn't usually my type, but you're kind of cute." She reached across the table and ruffled his hair.

His face flushed.

"Adorable, really." She commented. "Perhaps I can buy you a coffee today?"

Baatar smiled. "I'd like that."


End file.
